Pendar Yggdrasil
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Piknik di bawah Pohon Dunia dan berbagi makanan dengan keenam saudaranya. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi Taufan kecil. Dan siapa tahu, akan terjadi hal ajaib yang menakjubkan! [Fairytale!AU. 7 Elemental Siblings. Ditulis untuk hari ketujuh #BBBFluffWeek18]


**Pendar Yggdrasil**

 _._

 _._

o.

.

.

Alkisah, di suatu kerajaan nun jauh bernama Alfheim, hiduplah seorang raja bijaksana yang bernama BoBoiBoy. Sang Raja memiliki seorang permaisuri bernama Ratu Hanna. Darinya, terlahir tujuh putra kembar, yang masing-masing mewarisi satu jenis kekuatan alam.

Bukan hal yang mengherankan. Sebab ketujuh Pangeran adalah keturunan langsung dari sang Raja yang merupakan penguasa tujuh elemen alam. Di Alfheim, negeri para peri yang dipenuhi oleh kekuatan ajaib. Mengalir di dalam setiap hembusan napas, layaknya kehidupan yang bergulir damai dan tenang.

Atau paling tidak, _seharusnya_ seperti itu.

.

o.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Pendar Yggdrasil" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBFluffWeek18; Prompt: Sharing Food (Berbagi Makanan). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Fairytale!AU. 7 Elemental Siblings. Maybe OOC. Non-human!Characters._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

o.

.

"Ibuuu ...!"

Langkah cepat kaki-kaki kecil itu segera berubah menjadi lari begitu menginjak kamar sang Ratu. Pemiliknya pun cepat-cepat mendekat kepada wanita anggun yang tengah duduk di meja rias, menyisir rambut cokelat panjangnya yang lembut.

"Ibu, Ibu, Ibuuu!"

Sosok mungil itu meraih tangan kiri sang Ratu, lantas melompat-lompat di depannya. Tawa lembut pun pecah, sementara Ratu Hanna meletakkan sisirnya ke atas meja. Ia sendiri tetap duduk di bangku kecil empuk berlapis beludru warna emas. Namun, perhatiannya kini tercurah kepada bocah kecil di hadapannya.

"Taufan," bibir sang Ratu dihiasi senyum ketika menyebut nama putra kesayangannya. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Sang pemilik iris biru cemerlang itu menatap wajah ibundanya penuh harap.

"Upan mau panekuk tumpuk-tumpuk!"

Ratu Hanna menumpukan tatapan matanya yang beriris cokelat kepada Taufan kecil.

"Maksud Taufan, _vinarterta?"_ bertanya sang Ratu.

Bocah itu mengangguk antusias, lantas melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Yang besaaar!" Taufan merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar ke samping. "Upan mau makan bareng Kak Hali, Gem-Gem, Blaze, Ice, Thornie, sama Solar!"

Sang Ratu tertawa. Lalu mengacak gemas rambut putranya yang hitam kelam, sama persis seperti warna rambut sang Raja.

"Kalau sebesar itu, memangnya habis, Sayang?"

"Kalau nggak habis, nanti Upan yang habisin." Si Pangeran kecil memiringkan kepalanya jenaka. "Pokoknya, buat ya, Bu! Upan suka buatan Ibu. Enaaak banget!"

"Iya, Sayangku. Ibu buatkan, tapi—"

"Horeee! Upan mau makan panekuk tumpuk-tumpuk lagiii! Makannya rame-rameee!"

"Iya, iyaa. Tapi Taufan jangan putar-putar di atas begitu, dong. Ibu pusing lihatnya."

Tawa lembut sang Ratu kembali berderai. Sejak mendapat kepastian bahwa keinginannya akan dituruti, Taufan langsung melompat tinggi diiringi seruan gembira. Nyaris mencapai langit-langit kamar, bocah itu langsung terbang berputar-putar ke seantero kamar. Sementara, tiga dayang istana yang sedari tadi terus berada di dalam kamar, seketika panik. Mereka berlarian mengikuti pergerakan Taufan dari bawah sambil berseru ngeri, "Pangeran, nanti jatuh!"

Tapi anak itu masih berputar-putar di atas sana sambil tertawa-tawa, memaksa para dayang untuk terus membujuknya supaya mau turun. Memang, sejak lahir Taufan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin. Berkat itulah, dia bisa terbang bebas setinggi apa pun yang dia mau.

Meskipun begitu, karena Taufan masih kecil—usianya baru 123 tahun, dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya secara sempurna. Wajar bila para dayang khawatir.

"Taufan ... sudah, ayo turun!"

Akhirnya, hanya kata-kata Ratu Hanna yang dituruti oleh sang Pangeran.

"Sini, Sayang. Ibu mau kasih tahu sesuatu."

Taufan menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu yang kemudian mengangkatnya ke pangkuan. Anak itu tertawa ketika Ratu Hanna langsung memeluk dan menciumnya karena gemas.

"Ibu mau buatkan kuenya," kata Ratu kemudian. "Tapi ini sudah sore sekali, Sayang. Kalau dibuat sekarang, mungkin malam baru jadi."

"Nggak apa-apa." Taufan tersenyum. "Yang penting makan bareng."

Masih setengah memeluk putranya, Ratu ikut tersenyum. "Taufan ingin sekali makan bareng, ya?"

"Iya!"

Satu detik setelah menyerukan kata itu, wajah Taufan masih cerah oleh senyum. Sebelum semua itu terhapus mendung.

"Sekarang Upan jarang bareng-bareng lagi sama kakak, sama adik-adik," lanjutnya. "Apalagi Kak Hali, tuh ... tiap hari kerjaannya latihaaan terus. Kalau diajak main, malah marah-marah. Huh! Upan sebel!"

"Habis gimana dong, Sayang? Kak Hali kan sedang melatih kekuatannya."

"Iyaa ... tapi sekali-sekali main, kek." Taufan bersungut-sungut. "Upan kan kangen sama Kak Hali ..."

Ratu tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut putra keduanya yang terlihat lucu. Diberikannya satu pelukan hangat, membuat Taufan kembali tenang.

"Tiap hari ketemu kok kangen?" kata Ratu Hanna. "Hei ... Ibu kasih tahu sesuatu yang bagus. Malam ini malam bulan purnama, lho."

"Purnama?"

"Hm-mm. Pasti asyik tuh, piknik di bawah Yggdrasil sambil makan kue buatan Ibu."

Taufan menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar, tampak sangat tertarik dengan ide itu. Yggdrasil, adalah pohon yang tumbuh di halaman belakang Istana. Konon, pohon itu memiliki kekuatan ajaib, hingga dijuluki 'Pohon Dunia'. Meski tak ada yang tahu jelas kekuatan seperti apa itu. Yang jelas, umur pohon itu sudah sangat sangat tua, mungkin sama tuanya dengan negeri ini.

Dan yang membuat Taufan antusias, lebih karena ukuran pohon itu yang luar biasa besar!

"Ibu kasih tahu satu hal lagi, tapi ini rahasia," Ratu Hanna merendahkan suaranya. "Mau?"

Mata Taufan semakin membulat sempurna. Anak itu mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat, memancing senyum ibundanya.

"Sini, Ibu bisikin."

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

"Aduh ... bagaimana ini? Kita harus segera membersihkan kolamnya sebelum malam."

"Terus, bagaimana dengannya? Mau dibangunkan saja?"

"Tapi tidurnya pulas sekali. Aku tidak tega."

"Sama."

Bocah lelaki itu mengerutkan kening saat melewati area taman dan melihat dua orang tukang kebun istana tampak kebingungan. Penasaran, ia mendekat.

"Pak Tukang Kebun, ada apa?" bocah berpakaian serba hitam plus sedikit aksen cokelat dan keemasan itu, bertanya ramah.

"Ah, Pangeran Gempa."

Salah seorang tukang kebun yang lebih tua, menyahut ketika melihat siapa yang bicara padanya. Kerajaan ini memiliki tujuh Pangeran kembar yang parasnya benar-benar sama, hanya bisa dibedakan karena warna mata mereka berlainan. Juga selera pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Dengan itulah, sang tukang kebun jadi tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, begitu melihat warna baju dan topi, serta sepasang iris keemasan yang menawan.

"Kami hendak membersihkan kolam," tukang kebun satu lagi yang lebih muda ikut bicara. "Tapi ..."

Kedua tukang kebun mengarahkan pandang ke kolam teratai yang lumayan besar. Gempa ikut memandang ke sana dan langsung tahu apa masalahnya. Di atas salah satu daun teratai terbesar, tampaklah sosok tubuh mungil berpakaian putih-abu dengan celana panjang biru pucat, sedang tidur pulas.

"Ice?" Gempa berujar spontan menyebut nama salah satu adiknya, sang Pangeran Kelima.

Gempa mendekat ke sisi kolam berbentuk bundar itu. Kalau diperhatikan, ada penopang yang terbuat dari es di bawah daun teratai yang dijadikan 'tempat tidur' oleh Ice, terus sampai ke dasar kolam. Gempa langsung paham kalau Ice yang membuatnya. Anak itu memang suka sekali tidur di tengah-tengah kolam.

Sejuk, katanya.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku yang pindahin Ice ke kamarnya."

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

Seorang bocah berbaju merah tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek hitam, tengah bermain sendirian di lapangan rumput yang luas. Dia memainkan sebuah bola begitu terampil dengan kedua kaki maupun bagian tubuh lain kecuali tangan, tanpa membiarkannya menyentuh tanah. Bukan bola biasa, melainkan bola yang diselimuti api.

"Sembilan puluh tujuh... Sembilan puluh delapan ... Sembilan puluh sembilan ...," anak itu menghitung setiap lambungan bola apinya. "Seratus! Yay!"

Bocah yang memiliki mata beriris merah berhias jingga cerah seperti nyala api itu, tertawa puas. Tapi tak lama, wajahnya jadi cemberut. Sementara, bola apinya padam. Hanya tinggal bola biasa berwarna hitam, entah terbuat dari apa. Benda itu adalah hadiah dari ayahandanya, yang dibuat khusus supaya takkan pernah habis terbakar.

"Bosaaaaan!" anak itu berkata sambil bersungut-sungut. "Nggak ada yang mau main bareng ..."

"Blaaaaaze!"

Tiba-tiba mendengar seruan familier memanggil namanya, sang bocah langsung tersenyum cerah. Dilihatnya seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya sedang berlari mendekat.

"Kak Upan!" anak yang dipanggil Blaze itu menyahut riang.

"Blaze lagi apa?" Taufan yang baru saja datang, langsung bertanya.

"Main bola. Tapi bosan." Tatapan Blaze, sang Pangeran Keempat, terfokus pada sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Taufan. "Lho? Itu 'kan sarung tangan Kak Gem-Gem?"

Memang, di tangan Taufan, ada benda seperti sarung tangan yang terbuat dari batu dan tanah. Itu adalah pemberian sang Raja yang dibuat khusus dan hanya bisa digerakkan oleh Gempa.

"Iya." Taufan tersenyum dengan sedikit kilatan jahil di matanya. Ia pun bercerita panjang lebar. "Tadi Kakak lewat taman, Gem-Gem lagi bikin tangga sama selasar dari tanah, terus bangunin Ice yang lagi tidur di kolam. Tapi Ice-nya nggak mau bangun, terus digendong deh, sama Gem-Gem di punggungnya. Kayaknya mau diantar ke kamar."

"Hahaha ... Ice sih, suka bobo' sembarangan."

Mendengar tawa adiknya, Taufan ikut tertawa. "Yang penting Gem-Gem jadi sibuk. Terus Kakak bisa ambil ini dari kamarnya, hehehe ..."

Blaze mengerutkan kening. "Kak Upan, kalau iseng jangan jahat, dong!"

"Kakak nggak jahat, kok!" protes Taufan.

"Tapi itu 'kan sarung tangan kesayangan Kak Gem-Gem. Nanti Kak Gem-Gem nangis, lho," kata Blaze. "Sama kayak bola Blaze, kayak _hoverboard_ Kak Upan juga. Kalau sampai hilang pasti nangis, 'kan?"

" _Hih_ , Blaze! Kan cuma pinjam sebentar." Diam-diam Taufan jadi merasa bersalah juga. Sedikit. "Nanti dibalikin lagi, kok. Ini cuma buat mancing Gem-Gem biar mau ikut."

Blaze mulai tertarik. "Ikut? Ke mana?"

Taufan tertawa kecil. "Blaze mau ikut main?"

Mata Blaze langsung membulat antusias. "Mau, mau!"

"Kalau gitu, Blaze bantuin Kakak, ya!"

"Okeee!"

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

Taufan berdiri bingung di pinggir taman samping istana, tersembunyi di balik pohon. Dia sedang mengintip seseorang yang tengah asyik menyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung riang.

Tepatnya seorang bocah berpenampilan serba hijau-hitam, yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya.

Sambil menghela napas, Taufan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Lantas pasang tampang berpikir keras yang tetap saja terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hmm ... benda kesayangan Thornie apa, ya?" Kening bocah itu berkerut-kerut. "Dia 'kan paling suka tanaman. Tapi nggak bisa sembunyiin itu, 'kan ..."

"Kak Upan!"

"Waaa—"

Taufan terjengkang ke rerumputan ketika seseorang mengagetkannya. Tiba-tiba saja bocah bermata hijau itu sudah berdiri dekat sekali di sisinya. Padahal belum lama tadi masih sibuk menyirami taman bunga.

"Aduuh ..." Sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang barusan mencium tanah, Taufan perlahan bangkit.

"Kak Upan nggak apa-apa?" si anak berbaju hijau-hitam bertanya. Kedua matanya yang bulat, menatap Taufan penuh khawatir.

Taufan tertawa kecil, tak ingin adiknya yang satu itu cemas berlebihan. "Nggak apa-apa kok, Thornie."

Anak yang kini berdiri di hadapan Taufan itu terlihat lega.

Dialah sang Pangeran Keenam, Thorn. Si penyayang tanaman yang juga menjadi kekuatan elemennya.

"Kak Upan sama Kak Blaze lagi main apa?" tanya Thorn tiba-tiba, membuat kakaknya tersentak.

"Hah?"

"Tadi rumput-rumput kasih tahu Thorn. Rumput di lapangan kasih tahu ke pohon-pohon, terus sampai ke rumput yang di sini, terus mereka kasih tahu Thorn. Katanya Kak Blaze lagi main bola api, terus Kak Upan datang ngajak main. Tapi kok mau ambil benda kesayangan Kak Ice, Kak Hali, Thorn, sama Solar juga?"

Jujur, Taufan tidak terlalu mengerti adiknya bicara apa. Yang jelas, saat ini, Thorn menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia cukup yakin, sebentar lagi anak itu bisa saja menangis. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Taufan panik.

"Eh ... Ng ... Nggak, kok ... Bukan 'gitu, Thornie ..." Taufan bingung sejenak, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita saja pada Thorn. Siapa tahu dia mau ikut membantu. "Bukan diambil, cuma pinjam. Nanti dibalikin lagi, kok."

Thorn sudah terisak kecil, tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak jadi menangis. Taufan menyambut itu dengan satu senyum cerah.

"Thornie bantu Kakak, mau?" tanya Taufan kemudian. "Nanti Kakak akan kasih lihat sesuatu yang hebat!"

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

Blaze mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Ice. Hawa dingin langsung menyambut, membuatnya menggigil seketika. Di antara tujuh bersaudara, Blaze—sang penguasa elemen api—memang yang paling tidak tahan dingin. Ditambah lagi, cara berpakaiannya yang lebih minim daripada yang lain. Namun, dia masuk juga ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih dan biru pucat itu.

"Ice bobo', ya?" gumam Blaze sambil naik ke ranjang, hingga dekat sekali ke sisi adiknya.

Ternyata anak itu memang tidur pulas sekali.

"Barang kesayangan Ice," katanya kemudian, "berarti bantalnya."

Blaze menatap wajah tidur adiknya yang begitu imut. Diam-diam ia tergoda untuk menyentuh hidung Ice, atau pipinya. Tapi dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Kalau Ice sampai terbangun, bagaimana dia bisa mengambil bantal itu?

Lama sekali, Blaze terus berbingung ria sendirian. Dicobanya menarik bantal bersarung putih bersih dari bawah kepala Ice, tapi entah bagaimana anak itu refleks memeganginya. Erat sekali, dan masih sambil tidur.

Blaze garuk-garuk kepala, lebih bingung daripada sebelumnya. Saat itulah, Ice tiba-tiba bergerak. Dia menggeliat sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Blaze sudah sangat berdebar-debar, tetapi akhirnya Ice tetap terlelap.

Kemudian, otak Blaze menemukan satu ide cemerlang. Dia memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya ke sisi tubuh Ice. Perlahan, didorongnya tubuh mungil itu sampai terguling. Terus, terus terguling sampai ke tepi ranjang.

Bunyi 'bluk' pelan teredam, terdengar saat tubuh Ice benar-benar jatuh. Blaze mengecek sebentar dari atas kasur. Adiknya tidak terbangun, tetap pulas di atas karpet beludru tebal berwarna biru pucat.

Blaze tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya bantal kesayangan Ice bisa diambilnya tanpa halangan lagi.

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

Perpustakaan pribadi Raja adalah tempat yang tidak bisa sembarangan dimasuki. Selain Raja dan Ratu, hanya para Pangeran yang bebas keluar-masuk. Tapi, tentu saja, buku-buku di dalamnya tidak terlalu menarik bagi anak-anak seumuran mereka.

Terkecuali bagi si bungsu, Solar.

Melihatnya asyik membaca buku-buku tebal yang sulit selama berjam-jam, bukanlah hal yang aneh. Apalagi, perpustakaan istimewa ini sangat hening. Sungguh tempat yang ideal untuk membaca. Karena itulah, Solar begitu menyukai tempat ini.

Hanya saja, kalau sudah tenggelam dalam bacaan, anak itu bisa abai dengan sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Thorn baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Lalu mendekat dengan berjingkat-jingkat.

"Hoo ... Ternyata tempat itu menarik sekali."

Thorn tersentak kaget dan membeku seketika di tempatnya berdiri. Butuh beberapa detik, dia baru sadar barusan Solar hanya bicara sendiri. Dia memang suka begitu jika sedang asyik membaca.

Thorn memerhatikan adiknya sejenak, diam-diam takjub dengan tumpukan tiga buku tebal di samping Solar.

Pada sampul buku teratas terbaca judul _Yggdrasil_ yang ditulis dengan tinta emas. Sedangkan buku yang sedang dibaca Solar, lebih tebal daripada ketiga buku itu. Judulnya _Dunia Paralel (Bagian Pertama): Dunia Manusia_ , tapi tentu saja sampulnya tak terlihat oleh Thorn saat ini.

"Hmmm ... Jadi wujud makhluk yang bernama 'manusia' itu sangat mirip peri, ya ... Ah, tidak, malah sama. Tapi mereka tidak punya kekuatan seperti peri." Solar masih menyuarakan hal-hal menarik yang ditemuinya di dalam buku itu. "Hee ... Jadi, kalau sekarang umurku 123 tahun ... menurut ukuran manusia, itu setara dengan ... berapa, ya ... 6 tahun?! Kecil bangeet ..."

Kali ini, Solar mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari bukunya. Dia tampak berpikir-pikir.

"Eh, tapi 'kan di buku ini tertulis, umur manusia paling lama nggak sampai 100 tahun. Padahal, Kakek saja umurnya sudah 1000 tahun lebih."

Kedua mata Solar berkilat antusias di balik kacamata jingga yang menutupinya. Bibirnya pun mengulas satu senyum tipis.

Pengetahuan baru selalu membuatnya merasa bersemangat. Ia pun bermaksud melanjutkan bacaannya, ketika tiba-tiba dirinya menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Eh, Kak Thorn?" katanya setelah menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Mau baca buku juga? Kok tumben?"

Thorn masih kaget Solar tiba-tiba bicara padanya. Karena bingung, dia malah bengong di tempat.

"Kak?"

Thorn tersentak. Pikirannya masih belum menemukan cara bagaimana mengambil benda kesayangan Solar pemberian sang ayah, yaitu kacamatanya. Di antara kebingungan, akhirnya Thorn refleks melemparkan daun-daun kecil berduri halus yang langsung menempel di leher Solar.

"... Eh?"

Dan membuat Solar mengantuk seketika. Dalam hitungan detik, anak itu sudah tertidur di meja berbantalkan lengannya sendiri.

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

Halilintar, Pangeran Pertama sekaligus Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Alfheim. Meskipun masih kecil, dia memahami posisinya. Walaupun belum secara penuh, dia juga menyadari beban tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris tahta.

Karena itulah, dibandingkan adik-adiknya, dialah yang paling rajin melatih kekuatan elemennya. Apalagi, kekuatan miliknya terbilang sulit dikendalikan: petir.

Dan tempat latihan favorit Halilintar adalah tanah lapang tak jauh dari Paviliun Ratu. Saat ini pun, anak itu sedang berada di sana. Tetapi dia masih belum memulai latihannya yang biasa. Dia masih berdiri sambil memeluk boneka besar hampir seukuran setengah tubuhnya.

"Giga, temani aku latihan hari ini juga, ya?" ujarnya, seolah boneka golem itu memahami ucapannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Halilintar tetap masih anak-anak.

Tanpa disadari Halilintar, salah seorang adik kembarnya sedang mengintai. Tepatnya, Taufan, yang bersembunyi di atas pohon. Taufan sangat tahu, Halilintar akan meletakkan bonekanya tepat di bawah pohon itu. Lalu bergerak menjauh sampai belasan langkah.

Tepat seperti dugaan Taufan, kakaknya yang selalu berpakaian serba merah-hitam itu menciptakan petir kecil berwarna kuning. Lantas melemparkannya, dengan target pohon di belakang boneka. Incarannya adalah sedekat mungkin dengan boneka, tapi tanpa mengenainya.

Taufan tahu, petir kecil itu berkekuatan serang lemah. Kekuatan petir Halilintar yang sesungguhnya, memiliki warna merah, dan jauh lebih sulit dikendalikan. Dia pun sengaja berlatih dengan meletakkan bonekanya di dekat pohon. Itu adalah cara yang diajarkan ayahandanya, agar Halilintar fokus. Karena sangat menyayangi boneka pemberian sang Raja, Halilintar akan berusaha keras agar sasarannya tidak meleset.

Dan sejauh ini, cara itu berhasil.

Dari atas pohon, Taufan menonton kakaknya berlatih. Halilintar tampak sangat serius, dengan mata beriris merah delima yang menyorot tajam. Diam-diam Taufan merasa kagum. Sebenarnya dia _selalu_ mengagumi Halilintar yang tampak keren di matanya.

Kemudian, Taufan teringat tujuannya semula datang ke tempat itu. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Taufan membuat angin kecil menerbangkan topi Halilintar. Saat sang kakak mengejar topi itu, Taufan melompat turun dari pohon. Diambilnya boneka golem milik Halilintar, kemudian kabur secepat angin.

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang sudah mendapatkan topinya kembali, bermaksud melanjutkan latihannya. Alangkah kagetnya dia, sewaktu mendapati boneka itu tak ada lagi di tempatnya. Dengan jantung berdebar kencang, dicarinya ke balik pohon, sampai ke tepian tanah lapang itu.

Nihil.

Halilintar kembali ke bawah pohon, mati-matian menahan bulir bening yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Giga ...," anak itu terisak kecil, tertahan.

Saat itulah, dia melihat kertas di tanah, tak jauh dari posisi bonekanya tadi. Diambilnya kertas kecil yang terlipat dua itu, dan dibukanya. Terbaca olehnya, tulisan yang sangat familier:

 _Kalau mau Giga kembali, datanglah ke bawah Yggdrasil setelah matahari terbenam._

Halilintar tahu persis, itu tulisan tangan adiknya yang paling jahil sedunia.

"Giga ...," ucapnya, pelan dan bergetar. "Giga ... diculik ... Taufan ... diculik ..."

Dengan wajah dipenuhi ekspresi sedih dan amarah, anak itu pun berlari pergi secepat kilat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Halilintar, seorang prajurit muda kebetulan melintas di pinggir lapangan. Meskipun berjarak jauh, samar-samar ia mendengar kata-kata sang Pangeran. Dan sayangnya, langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang keliru.

"Hah? Pangeran Taufan diculik?!"

Kemudian, istana Alfheim dilanda kegemparan dalam hitungan menit. Setidaknya sampai kesalahpahaman itu terurai beberapa waktu kemudian.

.

o.

Oo)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(oO

o.

.

Gempa datang ke halaman belakang istana yang sangat luas, tepat setelah matahari tenggelam. Sesuai pesan di dalam kertas yang ditemukannya di dalam kamarnya sendiri, setelah dia menyadari sarung tangannya menghilang.

Yang membuat Gempa heran, bukan cuma dirinya yang kehilangan barang. Tak lama kemudian, Ice datang mengadu sambil menangis, bahwa bantal kesayangannya hilang. Solar pun sama, sedih kehilangan kacamatanya, meskipun dia berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Sambil menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya, Gempa berjalan ke bawah Yggdrasil, Pohon Dunia yang besarnya tak tertandingi oleh pohon mana pun di negeri ini.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," kata Gempa sambil melihat berkeliling.

Anehnya, ada tikar terhampar rapi di bawah pohon raksasa itu.

"Kakak," tiba-tiba Ice memanggil pelan, lalu menunjuk ke arah tikar. "Ice mau duduk di situ, boleh?"

Gempa menimbang sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Diajaknya Ice dan Solar duduk bersama di sana.

"Ice ngantuk?" tanya Gempa ketika melihat Ice menguap kecil. Anak itu cuma mengangguk. "Ya udah, bobo' di pangkuan Kakak aja, ya?"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Ice sudah terlelap dengan menjadikan pangkuan Gempa sebagai bantal.

"Kak Gem," panggil Solar yang duduk di sebelah Gempa. "Terus, barang-barang kita gimana?"

"Mmm ... Entahlah." Gempa agak terdistraksi oleh sepasang iris kuning cerah milik Solar yang sangat jarang terlihat karena biasanya tertutup kacamata jingga. Sungguh, warna itu sangat menawan, seperti matahari itu sendiri. "Kita tunggu saja sebentar. Ya?"

Solar hanya mengangguk, dengan wajah yang masih tampak murung.

"Wah, sudah pada datang, ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara familier itu terdengar. Tiga sosok muncul dari balik pohon raksasa, membawa barang-barang yang hilang.

"Kak Taufan? Blaze, Thorn juga?"

Gempa terbengong sejenak memandangi sarung tangannya yang ada di tangan Taufan. Juga bantal Ice yang dibawa Blaze, dan kacamata Solar yang dibawa Thorn.

"Kacamataku!" Solar langsung menghampiri Thorn, memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kak Thorn, balikin ..."

"Mm ... Iya deh, ini ..."

"Eh! Thornie, jangan dibalikin dulu!" seru Taufan, tapi terlambat. Kacamata sudah berpindah tangan, dan Solar kembali mengenakannya dengan gembira. "Kan harusnya tunggu Kak Hali dulu—"

Belum selesai kalimat itu, tiba-tiba kilatan merah berkelebat cepat ke sisi Taufan. Menjelma menjadi sosok Halilintar yang tampak sangat marah.

"Penculik!" raungnya sambil menunjuk adik pertamanya. "Balikin Giga! Sekarang!"

Taufan tertawa kecil, malah menatap Gempa.

"Gem, ini, tangkap!"

Mendadak Taufan melemparkan sarung tangan milik Gempa, yang untungnya dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh pemiliknya. Sementara itu, Blaze sudah mendekati Ice. Kemudian, bersama Gempa, ia mengatur supaya bisa meletakkan bantal Ice ke bawah kepala pemiliknya, tanpa membuatnya terbangun.

"Mana Giga?!" tuntut Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan dengan garang. Tapi yang bersangkutan tenang-tenang saja.

"Mana, yaaa? Hahaha ..."

"TAUFAAAN!"

"Iya, iya, kuambilkan."

Setelah berkata begitu, Taufan beranjak ke balik Yggdrasil, lalu kembali lagi membawa boneka golem milik kakaknya.

"Giga!"

Halilintar langsung bergerak mendekat, hendak merebut boneka itu. Tapi Taufan berkelit menghindar.

"Apaan, sih? Taufan, balikin!"

Taufan tertawa, lalu meleletkan lidah, membuat sang kakak semakin jengkel. "Ambil aja kalau bisa. Weeek ..."

Selama beberapa saat, kedua anak itu bergerak ke sana kemari, berebutan boneka. Sementara, adik-adik mereka cuma melihat saja, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sampai tiba-tiba, terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Partikel hitam tak beraturan muncul mendadak di udara kosong, ukurannya kecil saja, tak lebih dari dua jengkal orang dewasa. Kebetulan muncul sangat dekat dengan Taufan, bahkan nyaris menyentuh boneka yang sedang diulurkannya jauh-jauh ke samping.

Taufan begitu kagetnya sampai tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Tahu-tahu, dia merasa tangannya seperti ditarik. Sangat kuat, hingga ia kesulitan melawannya.

"TAUFAN!"

Saat Taufan masih panik—nyaris menangis ketakutan, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan kanannya ditepis keras. Boneka golem terlepas dari genggamannya, begitu pula tarikan yang ia rasakan, jauh berkurang.

Detik berikutnya, Taufan hanya tahu Halilintar sudah memeluknya. Mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari partikel hitam misterius, yang kemudian menghilang dengan cepat, bersama boneka yang tersedot ke dalamnya.

Tempat itu hening, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Beberapa dayang dan prajurit berlarian mendekat. Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, mereka pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Mengawasi para pangeran dari jauh.

Halilintar dan Taufan tampaknya yang paling terkejut atas kejadian tadi. Taufan bahkan masih gemetaran, mengingat begitu dekatnya dia dengan partikel hitam tadi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Halilintar yang masih berdiri di samping adiknya. Hanya raut cemas yang tampak di wajahnya.

Taufan menggeleng. Ekspresinya tampak begitu sedih. "Tapi Giga ..."

Halilintar tersentak, baru ingat bagaimana boneka kesayangannya tersedot dan hilang. Anak itu pun tertunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Giga ...," ratapnya lirih.

Taufan terdiam. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat kesedihan sang kakak. Bukan begini. Bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

Dia hanya iseng 'menyandera' barang-barang kesayangan saudara-saudaranya, karena berpikir akan lebih asyik seperti itu. Meskipun khusus untuk Halilintar, dia memang berpikir harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memaksanya datang. Tapi, tak sedetik pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk membuat sang kakak bersedih.

"Kak Halilin, jangan sedih." Tiba-tiba saja Blaze sudah mendekati Halilintar dan memeluknya. Thorn dan Solar pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Sementara, Gempa pun ingin menghibur kakak sulungnya. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk menciptakan 'tiruan' Giga dari tanah, dan berhasil. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik, karena golem tanah berukuran sama dengan boneka yang hilang itu, bisa bergerak-gerak.

"Kak Hali, lihat!" panggilnya kemudian.

Halilintar dan ketiga anak yang memeluknya mendekati golem kecil buatan Gempa dan langsung terpana. Pertunjukan kecil itu benar-benar membuat mereka—khususnya Halilintar—terhibur.

"Gimana kalau dia dikasih nama 'Giga' aja?" usul Blaze.

"Eh?" Gempa memandang kakak pertamanya. "Kalau Kak Hali setuju ..."

"Iya," sahut Halilintar dengan senyum samar menghias wajahnya, "boleh, kok."

"Kak Hali," tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan lirih Taufan.

Anak itu baru saja mengambil _vinarterta_ buatan ibundanya yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik pohon. Kue kesukaan mereka semua, panekuk bundar berlapis-lapis hingga tujuh tingkat, yang tiap-tiap bagiannya direkatkan oleh selai plum, begitu menggoda selera.

"Maaf," kata Taufan. "Tadinya aku cuma mau makan ini bareng-bareng. Kak Hali boleh makan bagianku juga. Tapi ... jangan sedih lagi, ya ..."

Halilintar tidak menyahut, tapi diterimanya kue itu dari tangan Taufan. Ia pun mengajak adik-adiknya duduk di tikar. Setelah membangunkan Ice, Halilintar dan Gempa membagi-bagikan kue itu kepada adik-adik mereka. Lalu, untuk diri mereka sendiri. Hingga di tangan Halilintar tinggal tersisa dua potongan kue.

Halilintar melirik Taufan yang sejak tadi terus duduk diam di sampingnya. Jujur saja, Halilintar masih merasa kesal. Tapi melihat adiknya sedih, ia jadi tidak tega.

"Nih."

Taufan tersentak ketika Halilintar menyodorkan satu bagian kue kepadanya.

"Cepetan ambil!" kata sang kakak dengan ekspresi juteknya. "Aku nggak bakalan bisa habisin semuanya."

Taufan tersenyum cerah, lalu menerima kue itu.

"Makasih, Kak!" katanya. "Aku sayang Kak Hali."

Halilintar tidak menyahut, tapi wajahnya merona samar.

Ketujuh bersaudara itu pun makan bersama di bawah Pohon Dunia, disinari bulan purnama. Raut wajah mereka dipenuhi kegembiraan. Hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Daun-daun Yggdrasil mendadak bercahaya temaram. Kemudian, bola-bola cahaya kecil keemasan nan lembut mulai berjatuhan. Seperti salju.

"Pendar Yggdrasil!" tiba-tiba Solar berseru.

"Lho? Solar tahu?" sahut Taufan.

"Tahu, dong," Solar tersenyum bangga. "Oh iya, baru ingat. Yang hitam-hitam tadi juga bagian dari _Pendar_ _Yggdrasil._ Itu 'kegelapan' yang kadang-kadang muncul sebelum cahaya. Pokoknya, Pendar Yggdrasil ini hanya terjadi di bulan purnama ketujuh setiap 77 tahun sekali."

"Iya, tadi Kakak juga dikasih tahu begitu sama Ibu," kata Taufan. "Sebenarnya, aku mau nunjukin ini ke kalian semua. Sambil makan bareng-bareng, hehehe ..."

Dengan wajah penuh senyum, tujuh kembar memandangi bola-bola cahaya yang terus berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Waaaaah ... Bagusnyaaa ...," mereka berkata bersamaan.

Diiringi tawa-tawa kecil yang menggemaskan, yang gemanya ikut menghangatkan tempat itu.

.

.

o.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! :"D

Akhirnya~! Genre _fantasy_ pertamaku di _fandom_ dedek topi dino jingga. #ey

Sebenarnya, _fantasy_ adalah genre favoritku. Jadi, aku senang bisa membuatnya.

Oya, soal kue yang ada di cerita ini. _Vinarterta_ , sebenarnya adalah nama kue khas dari Iceland, seperti panekuk, berbentuk bundar, tapi bertumpuk banyak (nggak harus tujuh kok, jumlah lapisannya), dan di antara tiap lapis diberi selai buah plum. Aku pakai kue ini, soalnya namanya unik, hehe ...

Udah deh, itu aja. Makasih buat para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti ke-maso-an saya di event Fluff Week hingga hari terakhir ini.

Jumpa lagi di karyaku yang lain~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **21.01.2018**


End file.
